


Intertwined

by 2u2000yrsfromnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2u2000yrsfromnow/pseuds/2u2000yrsfromnow
Summary: In a world where soulmates are bound by a red ribbon that connects them, Annie Leonhart struggles with the fact that she's the only one around her who doesn't have a ribbon, the only one who doesn't have a soulmate.One day she meets Mikasa Ackerman and is immediately fond of this girl, but Mikasa has a ribbon and no matter how hard she tries, Annie still doesn't
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	Intertwined

Everyone had a ribbon.

A small piece of red string tied tightly around your finger, invisible to everyone but you and your soulmate. It was the way the universe told you who you were meant to be with, it lead you to your true love.

The universe had fucked up with Annie Leonhart. Ever since she was little she heard stories from the kids on the playground all about their ribbons, she laughed at their stupidity, this make believe game that they had made up felt insane to her until one day her dad asked her about her ribbon. 

‘Its just a silly game that the other children play’ six year old Annie explained ‘how do you know about it?’

That day Annie found out the truth, she didn’t have a ribbon. She was alone in this world

‘Its okay Anns’ her dad comforted as the young girl cried ‘I don’t have one anymore either, ever since your mother left this world’

As Annie grew older she saw the people around her meet their soulmates, she silently envied her classmates as they gushed about their perfect match. Yet at the same time she didn’t care, she didn’t need anyone but herself, she wouldn’t spend her life yearning for something that didn’t exist.

Soon enough her friends realised she didn’t have a ribbon, didn’t have a soulmate. As the years passed by more and more friends left. She was a freak. They didn’t want to be associated to someone unlovable, someone who the universe didn’t favour.

Senior year of highschool Annie was alone, everyone knew that she didn’t have a string. Lunch breaks were lonely, she had got tired of eating lunch in the toilets, the smell and the laugher was venom to her so she had decided to switch to the auditorium. Music blasted out of her earbuds as she sat in the corner of the room, legs rested on the plush velvet seats with she munched on her cheese sandwich bobbing her head to the beat. The auditorium was quiet, she could see the stage out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly she felt a tug on her ear as someone pulled out her earphone.

‘Hey what was that for?’ Annie grunted as she looked up at the girl standing above her, she was taller than her, her raven black bangs covering parts of her face and her grey orbs gave Annie a grudge filled glare

‘This is my spot’ the girl frowned

‘I didn’t see your name on it’ 

The girl huffed and sat down next to Annie taking out her lunch, she stabbed quietly at her salad as Annie watched her.

Slowly Annie tucked away her lunch and pulled out a cigarette packet, she quickly lit one and stared up at the stage before the girl had time to protest.

‘You shouldn’t be smoking in here’ the girl stoically stated

‘Don’t really care’ Annie replied as the girl let out a slight cough ‘what are they going to do, kick me out?’

‘Probably if you get caught’

’True, but its not like I have much to live for anyway’ Annie chuckled taking another puff, the girls eyes lit up as she stared at her.

‘Wait, I’ve heard about you’ she said nervously ‘you’re Annie Leonhart, the girl with no soulmate’

‘Correct’

‘I heard you tried to cut a girls string off in a jealous rage’ 

‘I see the rumours are still growing, its amazing what people come up with these days’

‘Wait so you’re not insane?’ 

‘Spiteful? Maybe but Im not bothered’ Annie lied ‘who are you anyway?’

‘Mikasa Ackerman, I’m a junior. I don’t really have many friends so I come here for lunch’

‘Figured’

‘Im sorry if I’m overstepping but what’s it like?’ Mikasa shyly asked ‘what’s it like not having a ribbon?’

‘Im not answering that’

‘I just don’t understand’ Mikasa continued ‘how is it possible for someone to not have a soulmate? I couldn’t imagine a life without my soulmate tugging on my string every night, to let me know they’re alive’

‘I guess the universe just forgot me’ Annie sighed ‘have you met yours?’

‘Uh no but I know they’re out there, waiting for me’ Mikasa slightly blushed

‘Good for you’

‘Oh, I’m sorry does it seem like I’m teasing you?’

‘Im used to it’

‘I don’t want it to seem like that, just I find comfort knowing that while I may be lonely now, I have someone out there’

Annie looked at the floor as she discarded the burnt down cigarette, she knew Mikasa didn’t have any harmful intent but it still stung.

‘Someday I just wish I would wake up and my string would be there’ Annie confessed, for some reason she felt comfortable in Mikasa’s presence ‘you know when I was younger I thought it was all one big joke’

‘You seem nice’ Mikasa half smiled ‘you’re not the monster Annie Leonhart I’ve heard about’

‘Hm you don’t seem too bad yourself’

‘Lets be friends, I mean, were both lonely at the moment so lets be lonely together’

Annie felt a tug on her heartstring, Mikasa was the first person to ever treat her like she wasn’t a devil, like she was a person

‘You don’t see me as a freak?’

’No Annie, I think you’re fine the way you are’ Mikasa confessed ‘now I’ve got to get to my next class, see you around?’

‘Sure’

Every lunch time they sat together in the auditorium, laughing and talking about their lives, with no mention of soulmates or ribbons. For once in her life Annie felt normal, Mikasa made her feel grounded and like it didn’t matter that she didn’t have anyone, because in reality, she had her.

‘So do you prefer blur or oasis?’ Annie asked looking at Mikasa like she had to answer correctly, they had been having lunch together for a month now, it became the new normal for both of them

‘Oh oasis, one hundred percent’ Mikasa stated eating another salad leaf as Annie give her a judgemental look

‘I thought you had taste Mikasa, wonderwall is so overplayed’

‘Im not just talking about wonderwall, blur is too experimental for me’

‘Ugh fine, at least we agree on my chem over panic’

‘Anyone with a brain would’

‘Speaking of music’ Annie gulped ‘I got tickets for a new indie band and in the area, I won them online, since you’re my only friend do you want to come with?’

‘Sounds fun, if I text you my address can you pick me up, I don’t drive yet’

‘Sure sure, I’ll pick you up at eight’ Annie stated standing up and heading off to her next lesson. Her and Mikasa were just friends, very good friends but just friends, so why did the word ‘date’ keep ringing in her head?

Annie sat in her car as she waited for Mikasa out side of her house

**Annie:** I’m waiting outside

**Mikasa:** ok I’ll be there in a minute

She turned her head as Mikasa got into the seat next to her, she was wearing some black jeans with a classic band tee and hoodie, it was quite a basic outfit for someone going to a gig but for some reason Annie felt like she’d never seen the sun before

‘Wow you look amazing’ Annie thought outloud

‘Is it too much? I was worried I went to heavy on the makeup’ Mikasa shyly asked

‘No, its perfect’

They arrived at the place the band was preforming at, it was packed with people as they squeezed their way through each one of them to get a good spot

‘Hold my hand for a second, I don’t want to lose you’ Mikasa ordered as Annie nodded in agreement. Mikasa’s hands were soft and tender, her long pale fingers intertwined with her, she could feel electricity running through both their hands as she watched Mikasa’s concentrated face guide them through the crowd. Why did Annie feel like this? Why did her chest feel tight and her arms weak? Why is all she wanted in this moment was to touch Mikasa’s soft lips and whisper her name softly into her ear.

‘Is this place okay?’ Mikasa asked snapping Annie out of her train of thought

‘Uh yeah, you made a good choice’ Annie didn’t even look at the view of the stage, she couldn’t tear her eyes off the magnetic girl that stood next to her.

All night long they danced and sung loudly to the music on the stage, the beat ripping through both of theirs bodies as they moved together to the rhythm, Annie could feel Mikasa’s body against hers due to the tightness to the crowd, she enjoyed her warmth and comfort as they listened to the music.

Unexpectedly a slow song started to play, a love song. Most of todays love songs focused on the idea of soulmates and following your ribbon to find them, this one was no different. It reminded Annie of how she didn’t have a ribbon, it reminded her of how worthless she was, the feeling she was feeling towards the raven haired girl next to her meant nothing because in this universe she wasn’t hers. 

Annie always thought she wouldn’t be able to fall for someone, she thought that if she didn’t have a ribbon she surely would have been incapable of feeling love but right now in this moment she felt something she never had before. She was overwhelmed with multiple emotions she felt like the ceiling was about to collapse onto her, she wanted Mikasa but Mikasa wasn’t hers.

She leant her head into Mikasa’s shoulder combating tears, she intertwined their hands once more as Annie swayed with her to the music, the warmth she radiated giving her a feeling of melancholy joy.

‘Annie..’ Mikasa half gasped a slight blush tinting her pale cheeks

‘Mikasa please, let me just have this for one second’ Annie sniffed as she buried her face deeper into Mikasa’s shoulder.

The set finished soon after as Annie removed her head from Mikasa’s shoulder, Annie wanted nothing more but to stay there but she knew all good things have to come to an end. They walked out the crowded room in silence, the fresh air hit them like a truck as they entered the cool night sky, stars illuminating their path but the streetlights drowning out their glory.

‘Um do you want to go to that corner shop over there?’ Annie awkwardly asked ‘I’m in the mood for a slushy’

’Sure’ Mikasa replied following her.

They made their way into the florescent lights of the shop and Annie poured them both large slushes, the tension thick in the air as Annie quickly paid for both of them.

In the cold air they sat against a heavily graffitied wall on the cold pavement, slowly drinking their drinks, trying hard not to get a brain freeze.

‘So do you want to talk about it?’ Mikasa quietly asked

‘I don’t know’ Annie sighed, her face red with embarrassment and anxiety

‘Ill start then, Annie I think you’re cool, ever since I met you, I have felt drawn to you. I don’t know what this is but for some reason I feel like we match’

‘I-i don’t want to feel like this Mikasa’

‘It doesn’t change the way we feel’

‘This makes no sense, you have a ribbon, you have a soulmate, I don’t, please don’t fall for me, you have the perfect person out there waiting for you’

‘But part of me wants to be with you, you’re everything I ever dreamed my soulmate would be’

‘But I’m not Mikasa!’ Annie exploded ‘I don’t want you to waste your time on a mistake like me’

‘It makes me sad when you talk about yourself in that way’

‘Its what I am, I’m a glitch in this universe, I’m supposed to be ignored, I’m supposed to blend into the background’

‘But you’re the one I’ve noticed’

‘Save yourself for your soulmate’

In the soulmate centric society there was always high expectations, falling in love out of your ribbon was taboo, almost unheard of. Since people knew their soulmate was out there dating and hook up culture had disappeared completely. From a young age people were told they were meant to save themselves for their soulmate, no one else must cross your heart, so why had Mikasa fallen so quickly for Annie?

‘But what if I’m a glitch too? What if we’re meant to be but the universe messed up with me as well?’ Mikasa argued ‘being with you this past month has felt natural, it has felt normal’

‘I don’t want you to think of yourself that way, you have a soulmate, you say they tug your string every night, I don’t want to derail your life’

‘I stopped responding ever since I met you Annie’

‘Don’t ruin your love story for me’

‘I know you feel the same, you can’t deny it’

‘Im using all my self control to not reach over to you right now’ Annie twitched

‘Then let go’

‘I can’t’

‘Then I will’

Annie couldn’t move as she felt Mikasa reach over to her face and cup her cheeks. Mikasa kissed her aggressively as Annie eventually gave in and melted into it. She felt like she was about to pass out from dizziness, the feeling of Mikasa’s lips on hers just felt right, it felt like the feeling that she had repressing her entire life was now exploding out of her like a volcano, it felt like the movies she had watched about soulmates, it felt like the songs she had heard but could never understand.

She felt at home.

Mikasa eventually pulled away, leaving them red and flustered. Annie breathed heavily as she stared into Mikasa’s icy grey eyes

‘We can write our own rules Annie’ Mikasa blushed ‘who says we need to follow what the universe tells us?’

‘I want you Mikasa but are you sure this is going to work?’

‘We can try, I think the stars tonight agree with us, or they would not be shining this bright’

‘Are you sure thats not just the streetlights?’

‘No, the universe knows we’re meant to be’

Annie dragged Mikasa back to her car, she was no longer worried about holding back, if Mikasa thought they could overcome the will of the universe they would, this feeling deep in Annies heart was too strong for it to be a coincidence. 

Their tongues intertwined in the back seat of Annie’s car, they couldn’t get enough of this addictive feeling, the rush and thrill of night and the anticipation of what was going to come next. Eventually Mikasa pulled away gasping for air

‘Can’t take it anymore Mikasa?’ Annie smirked

‘No um its getting late, my parents will be worried about me’ Mikasa shyly replied

‘Oh yeah of course, I forgot, let me drive you home’

Annie drove her way down the quiet roads as Mikasa checked herself in the overhead mirror, the last thing she needed was her parents to catch on, she didn’t want to imagine them finding out that she was kissing someone who wasn’t her soulmate, they were loving but like the rest of society they held conservative views when it came to pre-soulmate purity.

‘Huh, my tongues purple’ Mikasa stated confused ‘I swear I had a red slushy’

‘Thats probably because I had a blue one’ Annie giggled showing her the empty slush container ‘you learn about how colours mix when you’re six I swear’

‘Don’t tease me, I just didn’t know that type of thing happened okay?’

‘It shows your amazing kissing skills’

‘Right back at you’

Eventually Annie pulled up on Mikasa’s drive way, she knew this night had to end but she didn’t want it to.

She leant in and gave Mikasa a soft kiss before she got out of the car, leaving Mikasa flustered

‘Call me tonight okay?’ Mikasa asked ‘I want to hear your voice as I fall asleep’

‘As long as I can hear yours’

Annie watched with devotion as Mikasa walked into her house away from her, she looked down at the hand. The red string still wasn’t there, Mikasa still wasn’t her soulmate, there was someone else out there waiting for her yet Annie was depriving her of that experience. She felt a sharp pang of guilt as she drove back home. If only a red ribbon linking her to the girl she loved appeared on her finger right now.

Annie and Mikasa spent the next week sneaking around the school, hiding kisses and special words. They were filled with euphoria and high off their emotions, yet there was still that lingering feeling of doubt but it seemed to dissolve with every kiss and every touch. They could defy the universe, they could break this soulmate spell that had bound them to the lives set out to them and live happily together.

‘You know I always wanted a cat’ Annie stated picking up a cat toy from the nearest shelf, the walked the aisles of the department store, looking for food for their first official date. A picnic.

‘Hm well maybe we can get a cat in the future’ Mikasa smiled

‘I think it dangerous to talk about the future’ 

‘Why?’

‘It could jinx it, if we’re going by our own rules we need all the luck we can get’

‘The universe is on our side Annie, no need to be so paranoid’ Mikasa confidently stated as she picked out a fresh bag of cookies ‘how about these? They’ll go nice with the whipped cream you forced me to buy’

‘Hey whipped cream is nice’

‘If I catch you squirting it straight into your mouth Annie Leonhart I will shove the can up your ass’

‘Hm I’ll look forward to that then’ Annie chuckled, her face immediately dropped as she saw something that attracted her eye on the nearest shelf.

Red ribbon.

She picked up the roll of ribbon and stared at it hopelessly, fate was tormenting her. Mikasa noticed her sudden mood change as she walked over to her and saw the ribbon in Annie’s hand

‘Annie don’t get too hung up on the ribbon, it doesn’t mean anything’ Mikasa tried to comfort her

‘What if-‘

‘No what ifs’ Mikasa cut off, she looked around to check that no one was around as she cut of a large piece of ribbon off the roll, she slowly tied it around Annies finger and attached it above her own ‘see we’re soulmates now’

Annie blushed at what she didn’t know if it was Mikasa’s warped sense of humour or an attempt at flirting, but nonetheless deep down she thought it was cute.

They probably look silly as they walked around the shop but Annie didn’t care, all she wanted was to be connected to Mikasa and while the ribbon wasn’t real it made her feel normal, she could pretend for one second that the universe had assigned Mikasa as her soulmate.

An hour later they sat at the top of a flower filled hill eating cookies and cream together. They felt full as Annie lay her head into Mikasa’s lap, fiddling with grass in her hand. They had taken the ribbon off earlier, while the both agreed it was nice symbolism they could help but get annoyed by the constant pull and restrictions it gave them, sadly it was much different to a magical soulmate ribbon.

‘Hey Annie sit up’ Mikasa ordered as Annie opened her eyes and sat up to meet Mikasa’s eyes ‘I made something for you’

Mikasa placed a carefully crafted flower crown onto Annies head, it flopped onto her blonde locks as Mikasa brushed the hair out of her face to make it fit better. 

‘You’re blushing’ Mikasa giggled as she leaned into a kiss, suddenly Annie let out a loud sneeze making Mikasa jump ‘are you okay?’

‘Yeah while I love this flower crown and am going to keep it forever, I have allergies’ she sniffed

‘Oh I’m sorry, how about we leave now, to save you discomfort’ 

‘My dad isn’t home, so we can go back to mine I guess’ Annie shrugged as her and Mikasa left their spot and walked hand in hand down the hill.

Annie sat at her desk in her room as Mikasa laid on Annie’s bed trying to capture Annies attention.

‘Annieee come hereee’ Mikasa pouted ‘is that really important right now?’

Annie ignored her as she continued to lay the flowers flat in some tissue paper, and press them inside a large book

‘I don’t want to forget to do this, if I dry out these flowers now, in three years we should be able to look back on it and put them into a picture frame’ Annie stated as she put the large book back onto her bookshelf ‘it’ll be worth it I swear’

Annie could feel Mikasa snake her hands round her waist and pull her onto the bed. Annie lay her head on to Mikasa’s chest. She could hear her heart beating fast as she lay comfortably in the taller girls arms. Intertwined on the bed they gave each other soft kiss all over their bodies, words were short and sparse but in this moment they could feel each others emotions begging them not to pull apart

‘I love you Mikasa’ Annie whispered into her ear giving it a soft kiss

‘I love you the most’ Mikasa replied softly ‘I’ll never fall out of love with you’

‘Stay with me forever please?’ 

Mikasa pulled Annie closer with a grin, the universe centred around them, nothing else could possibly ever matter to them more than each other. their warmth could light a million fires and their soft touch could hold even the frailest of eggs.

In this moment they loved each other. 

The next morning the first thing Annie saw when she woke up was Mikasa’s sleeping face, their bare limbs still tangled together from the previous night. Mikasa woke up with a small sigh and clung harder onto Annie.

‘Good morning my love’ Annie greeting giving her a small kiss on the forehead

‘Hm I love you’ Mikasa sighed as she rolled over

‘How about we go out today huh, I hear the zoo has a new exhibit’

‘I can’t, I promised my parents id go to the mall with them today, to help them pick out some new clothes’ Mikasa declined ‘I probably have to leave now actually’

Mikasa rolled out of bed and put on some clothes leaving Annie in the cool sheets by herself.

‘ill miss you’ Mikasa stated as she gave Annie a kiss ‘see you later’

Mikasa walked out the room and Annie watched as she did so. As soon as she heard the door close Annie immediately fell back onto the bed basking in. Mikasa’s left over warmth and scent, for hours she could just lay like this, reminding herself of Mikasa’s presence.

In this moment she knew she was willing to go against the Universe for her, as a red ribbon didn’t mean anything when it came to their love. What they had was real rather than arranged by a supernatural force. They were going to grow old together and as they did they were going to be happy.

Hours later Annie woke up from a nap to the sound of her phone buzzing, a text from Mikasa

**Mikasa:** hey, I’m coming by yours in ten minutes, we need to talk

**Annie:** sure I’ll meet you on my doorstep

Annie threw on some lounge clothes and put her hair into her usual bun, her gut told her that she shouldn’t have a good feeling about this but she trusted Mikasa, ready to hear good news

She sat waiting on her doorstep smoking, prepared for Mikasa to arrive. Eventually she saw the raven haired girl making her way down her short driveway, a sad look on her face, Annie immediately felt her stomach lurch.

‘Hey are you okay?’ Annie asked grabbing Mikasa’s hand as she sat down next to her, she felt slightly upset as Mikasa immediately pushed her hand away

‘I met him’ Mikasa confessed

‘Oh’ Annie knew exactly what she meant. her soulmate. ‘so?’

‘Im ending this Annie, it was fun while it lasted, I really thought I did love you and we could combat the universe but when I saw him my world suddenly started to turn’ Mikasa bluntly stated ‘we immediately clicked, I know he’s the one I was meant to be with, we laughed and spoke for hours an-‘

‘I don’t want to hear anymore’ Annie could feel the tears in her eyes ‘you lied to me Mikasa’

‘I didn’t know I would feel this way about him, I truly thought we were meant to be but I guess we were just lonely’

‘But I truly love you Mikasa, you’re the only one for me’ she sobbed

‘As much as we can try to defeat the universe at the end of the day we are all just submissive tools in its scheme, I want to be with you Annie, I want it so bad but him, he’s something I don’t think I could stay away from, I can’t deny myself the chance at this true love’

‘I want you to be happy Mikasa and if this will make you happy, I guess ill be happy’ Annie lied through tears, she didn’t want anyone else to have her but she knew she couldn’t fight fate, she was a moron for trying, a loser for even thinking she had a soulmate

‘I hope we can still be friends’ Mikasa half smiled

‘Id like that’ Annie whispered, she wanted more than anything to lash out, to curse Mikasa for lying and cheating but she couldn’t, the thought of driving Mikasa away was the last thing she wanted and her body physically couldn’t get angry at Mikasa, she tried so hard but the overwhelming feeling of love just blocked out all her hatred, she finally understood.

She wanted to curse the universe for making her like this she wanted to do everything she could to break the idea of soulmate bonds but the more she thought about it the more Annie got it, she does have a soulmate and that soulmate was Mikasa. Mikasa was the only one for her, the only one that she would ever care for but she wasn’t Mikasa’s soulmate the universe had given her a stronger bond, one that Annie could never compete with, one that untied Annies ribbon.

The reason she didn’t have a ribbon was because her soulmate was never truly hers. 

Mikasa turned to walk away, Annie stared as she left

‘Mikasa wait!’ She shouted running after her. without even thinking she grabbed Mikasa’s shirt and pulled her into a kiss, Annie felt fireworks inside her she felt the butterflies, the plethora of bees swarming in her heart but she knew Mikasa wouldn’t feel the same

‘Im Sorry Annie, I’m trying but I don’t feel anything’ Mikasa cried walked off meekly as more tears just kept falling down Annie’s face

She was doomed with unrequited love for the rest of eternity.

***

4 years later Annie sat in-front of the mirror putting in some earrings that matched her nice dress, she sighed. Today was the day.

Mikasa was getting married.

Her and her soulmate didn’t want to rush the wedding, so they spent years planning and getting to know each other. When they were together Annie could tell how happy they were, how happy Mikasa was with him, he seemed to bring out her best qualities and he made her glow more than Annie ever could.

But it still felt wrong.

Annie loved Mikasa more than anything, she had to be satisfied with just friendship but as always her greedy heart always deep down begged for more but the ribbon wasn’t attached to her, she wasn’t the one who held Mikasa’s heart, she was simply just a stepping stone on the way to Mikasa finally finding her true love.

Annie sighed as she tried to motivate herself in the mirror, she was the maid of honour, how was she supposed to give a speech praising their relationship when she always felt that Mikasa would be better off with her?

She repressed those feelings, exactly like she had done for the past few years, she could get through this, she would be alright.

Slowly she tried to pull the invite out of the bookshelf, she needed directions to the church, she need to help Mikasa get ready and hype her up for her big day, the last thing she wanted to be was late.

As she struggled with the invite she finally managed to pull it out but she accidentally brung many books out with her. Suddenly a heavy book fell on her big toe and she yelped in pain

‘Fuck’ she shouted as she fell to the ground in pain

She looked around the floor and saw the book that had hurt her toe, it was huge and for some reason she couldn’t even remember reading it. As Annie inspected it closer she saw something poking out of the sides. Carefully she pulled it out worried of what it might be.

Dried flowers from the flower crown Mikasa had made for her all those years ago.

Without even noticing she saw tears drip onto her hands and the brittle petals of the crown.

She couldn’t do this, Mikasa would have to have her wedding without her because seeing her soulmate get married was something Annies broken heart wouldn’t be able to survive, one more crack and she would die.

She didn’t need anyone but herself, she couldn’t spend her life yearning for a love that didn’t exist.

Yearning for a one sided connection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3 I am such a sucker for angst oops


End file.
